Xianxia Version0.6
Version 0.6.1 Additional Info: (Animal.morphs (part 2), Spells and Soul Skills) * Added Glacial Storm perk (each subsequent ice spell without interuption getting 20% more power up to bonus 100% dmg). * Added to few missed out group enemies proper perk for increased hp amount. * Added to most of bosses 'Boss.type enemy' perk (2x max hp). * Added option to attain 4th stage of bow shotting cost decrease with Bow Shotting perk (that is still not promised Archery exp) and lowered slightly amount of arrows shoot to get each of three first stages to 10,30,90. * Perk Agility not grant spe/10 when light/no armor or spe/20 when medium armor is worn and that bonus armor is now capped at 100 spe for both cases (+40 increased in each higher NG+). * Demon.morph req. now 6 pts and bonuses for it increased to: +10 to spe/int, +30 to lib, +75 to max lust. * Minotaur/Cow.morphs max lust bonus increased from 20 to 25. * Demon TF can cause PC to gain 2nd set of bat wings (+3 to racial score) and generaly a bit increased chance for wing TF to happen, Dragon TF can cause to wings grown even larger (also +3 to racial score). * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Hoshi No Tama (req. kitsune score >= 6 and one of special racial perks; effect: +1 to kitsune score, 2x dmg of fox fire special attack, increased slightly regeneration of fatigue in combat) * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Black Heart (req. demon score >= 6, corruption >= 90; effect: +1 to demon score, adds additional lust dmg to Lust strike depending on current chara Int (additional int/10 lust dmg), double lust gain for Fascinate m. special, preventing Dark Charm from been lost if demon score fall bellow 6) * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Cat.like Nimbleness (req. cat score >= 4; effects: +1 to cat score, race bonus is doubled (+10 spe), preventing of loosing perk Flexibility when cat score fall below 4) * New morph.related perk: Dark Charm (req, demon score >= 6; effect: access to 2 new m.specials . Fascinate (small lust dmg and dismishing chance to stun for 1 turn) and Lust strike (Arouse.like attack that deal lust dmg depeneding on PC current Lib and lust (atm lib/10+lust/10), the higher each of this stats the more lust dmg it deals)) * Shark skin now is classified as scales not skin (still got same old color variants). * Added new type of skin: Chitin (possible to gain from bee/mantis/scorpion/spider.related TF items). * Added each racial score (aside human one) in Appearance screen under racial scores button (if racial score is blue it mean PC getting bonuses to stats for this type of race, if racial score is black colored it mean this morphs not have any bonuses...yet). * Added 'Scorpinum' . potion made by Rathzul atm that allow PC to get scorpion tail/increase venom recharge rate/gain chitin type of the skin if PC have already scorpion tail/increase tou if below 80. Req. 2 Bee Honey + 2 Snake Oil + 100 gems for each vial. * Added scorpion.morph racial score (for now only scorpion tail and chitin skin count for it and it’s not yet possible to became scorpion.morph as that will come with proper scorpion TF item added). * Added mantis.morph racial score (points to this one only for chitin skin and mantis antenne . second not gainable yet since mantis TF not exist yet (but better put it in code now and later just make item than returning later to add bodypart stuff too) plus like with scorpions isn’t possible get enough mantis racial score to be considered one). * New possible body part version to gain: Scorpion tail (actualy this body part seems to be always in the code but seems not used at all o.O). Allow to use Stinger p.special: additional 20 more lust dmg compared to bee.morph sting attack and 1,5x of larger capacity to store poison. * New possible body part version to gain: Cat eyes (req. having normal eyes and cat face; giving +1 to cat racial score) removable by using Trap Oil. * New possible body part vesrion to gain: Bee arms (similar req. like spider arms and can be removed by turning into spider arms atm). * New body part version: Mantis arms . will be accessable when mantis TF would be added (similar like spider or bee arms covered in chitin giving bonus armor and possesing long scythe adding 15 bonus dmg fighting without using any weapon). * Fur giving now 2 pts of armor, chitin 4 pts and scales 6 pts. Drider lower body/Spider abdomen(tail type) giving also same bonus armor like spider/bee lower body part. * Aside of spider arms also bee/mantis arms are giving bonus 2 pts of armor. * All bonuses to armor due to tougher skin (thick skin perk, scales, etc.) are now scalling with each NG+ tier. * Bonus to dmg from Job: Monk or having Mantis arms scalling with each NG+. * Each new NG+ adds +15 to Beserker bonus (so it will add +45 in NG+, +60 in NG++ etc. instead of just +30) * Blizzard spell now properly expire after it duration. Additionaly some of fire attacks aside of having their power lowered to 20% also causing spell to expire faster. Also all enemy npc that can use fire.type attacks (Akbal, Kitsune, Minerva, Phoenix, HellHound, Sand Mother, Phoenix Platoon, Goblin Elder, Goblin Shaman, Imp Lord, Imp Overlord, Ember, Kiha) would deal 20% of dmg (but in case it will deal lust dmg this one won’t be lowered). * Change to explore page 1 menu (making place for to be added in future first Wuxia.related area so I won’t later need to change menu confusing again people). * Added new spell to charge arian talizman with: Ice Prison (Deals ice dmg the same as initial immolation spell and stuns for 3 turn). Req. 2x Icicle and 1 Numb Rock to be prepared. * .Increased slightly initial dmg of Immolation spell from arian talizman and to keep with theme of dot fire dmg added lingering 3 turns after using fire dmg harming enemy. * Added new grey spell: Fire Storm (req. 130+ int to learn (ice rain req. also inc. to 130+ from 125+) and it’s a fire aoe spell just like it ice counterpart ice rain). * Added new soul skill: Violet Pupil Transformation (req. at least Soul Personage perk and is a HoT spell that would be constantly draining soulforce until it run out or PC deactivate skill: it always healing 200 HP per turn using 100 soulforce so i suppose at lvl 12+ it not so bad healing as long PC can pay soulforce each turn . oh right it should also not count toward regeneration limit of reg perks ^^). * Now when PC would be wearing any shield it will be meantioned in Appearance section between weapon and ring part. * I kinda not liked all those 5 ending in lust for monsters so...I doubled bonus lust across board for all enemies (also added this function to few scenes that was still treating like monsters can have max 100 lust). * Small change to how Ascension will be triggered. Since official ending is out but...not code for it here in mah mod will change it so beating all bosses in D3 will be enough to ascendent to next NG. That also mean no fighting with Lethice until I manage get code for it (I not wanna be dick to Gedan to break swf file for sake of official ending code). Plus that will be good ocassion to add my version of ascention rework when I get code ^^ * Having naga/taur/drider lower body will give on top of max spe bonus also +5 to max tou. * Fixed missing backfire chance on Ice Spike, Ice Rain and Fire Storm spells. * A few minor under the hood changes to make game goes more smooth, some bug fixed (aka missing pure fem/genderless PC loose scene for succubus in BR). Version 0.6.XXX.manders Edition Additional info: (Salamander Firewater, Lustzerking and Hel (guide how to became salamander.morph)) * Added Salamander.morph score and Salamander Firewater (salamander TF). * Changed one of Hel possible drops from Reptilium to Salamander Firewater. * When salamander score is 4 or higher PC is considered salamander.morph and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +5 tou, +5 lib, +5 str, +25 max lust * New possible body parts to gain: Salamander tail, arms, legs, ears. * Salamander arms/legs provide scalable bonus to armor (+2). * Dragon legs armor bonus rised to 3, drider lower body bonus to 4. * Bee/Harpy arms now properly add to bee/harpy score. * Salamander tail giving PC access to new p.special . Tail Slap (AoE fire attack . it works with Raging Inferno perk for even moar dmg ^^). * Having salamander arms/legs/tail giving PC access to new m.special . Lustzerk (similar to berzerk rise atk at cost of reducing to 0 lust resistance). * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Salamander Adrenal Glands (req. salamander score >= 4 and Lustzerker perk; effect: +1 to salamander score, preventing of loosing perk Lustzerker when salamander score fall below 4, +5 to Tou and Lib) * New tier 1 lvl.up perk: Natural jouster (PC that have taur or drider lower body, spear atk will be 3x higher as long PC attack only once per turn, in case of non.taurs/non.driders req. for min speed is doubled) Version 0.6.XXX.manders (Re)Edition Additional Info: (Salamander Firewater, Lustzerking and Hel (guide how to became salamander.morph (this time for real ^^))) * Perk Cultivation is req. now to unlock Job: Munchkin perk (renaming Cultivation perk to Job: Cultivation would make it sound so ordinary but I for almost forever forgotten to make it req. to unlock Munchin one perk ._.'). * Added Gorgon.morph and Centaur racial score (due to been fast bug fixing patch for salamander TF stuff for those 2 morphs is half finished atm and would be completed when proper new build come out in week or two). * When gorgon score is 5 or more PC is considered gorgon.morph and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +10 tou, +5 spe, +50 max hp * Bonus to stats from having naga lower body if pc reached 5 or more in gorgon score are overwrited with the ones from gorgon. * When centaur score is 5 or more PC is considered centaur and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +20 tou, +5 spe, +100 max hp * Bonus to stats from having tauric lower body if pc reached 5 or more in centaur score are overwrited with the ones from centaur. * Bonuses from naga and taur/drider lower body (without been gorgon/centaur/drider race) lowered to respectively +5 and +10 speed (scaling with NG tiers). To get sweet large spe and minor tou bonuses pc now need go full gorgon/centaur/drider path. * Found and fixed simple typo in Salamander Firewater that was preventing PC from getting any TF effect aside 4 stats changes (aka how one single symbol in wrong place screwing up whole cool TF that many probably wanted get their hands on ._.'). Version 0.6a Additional Info: (Gorgons, Centaurs and little bit of Evangeline): * Ascending and picking History: Cultivator again in next playthrou not causing to 'again' gaining cultivation perk. * Added Gorgon Oil (gorgon TF) and Centari/Centaurium (centaur TF . based on the retired Taurico item). * New possible body parts to gain: Gorgon hair and eyes. Hair TF effect will always make PC grown medium long snake hairs even for bald PC. * Gorgon eyes allow to use Petrify m.special that can stun for max 3 turns. If enemy is group enemy it would last only 1 turn and also enemies that are much similar to gorgons or stones are immune to this effect (so far it count Living Statue from D3). * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Gorgon’s Eyes (req. gorgon score >= 5 and having gorgon eyes body part; effect: +1 to gorgon score, keeping Petrify m.special even without gorgon eyes and hairs body part, giving minor immunity to sight related attacks: no penalty with basilisk resistance perk, enemy blind spells fails) * Added Fire Vulnerability perk for monsters . 4x more dmg from fire attacks and 4x less dmg from ice attacks: Holli, Encapsulation Pod, Green Slime, Goo Girl, Yeti, Akbal. * Added Ice Vulnerability perk for monsters . 4x more dmg from ice attacks and 4x less dmg from fire attacks: Hel, Helspawn, Phoenix Platoon, Phoenix, Hellhound, Infected Hellhound. * Increased max HP, lust, fatigue caps (only getting into NG++++ will make PC get close to those caps now not like before in even NG++) * Added stub for Evangeline (initial scene, option to check her appearance and craft gorgon/centaur TF). * Removed .morph from few races leaving it only for races that are strictly animals not some type of fantasy humanoid races. * Added taur recognizing by game for more races: salamander, manticore, siren, gorgon, scorpion, mouse, shark, demon, kitsune, dragon and lizan. * Fixed issue of not retaining lustzerker perk after advancing to higher NG tier while having Salamander Adrenal Glands (well this fix is temporal since with changes to ascension it will be reverted). * Fixed issue with locked usage of constrict special for PC with naga ower body when fatigue is higher than 90 (it was making cost check assuming PC have max 100 fatigue). Version 0.6b Additional Info: (Upgrading base to CoC 1.0.2 aka 3 final bosses of D3 added): * Moved from basing on vanilla CoC 0.9 version to 1.0.2 (which mean IncubusDrider, MinoaurKind, Lethice are all up and ready for fight). Ending options after fighting Lethice not yet adjusted but still made so it’s possible to keep play as long not picked up option of side with Demon Queen. But if PC picked it still ascending to next NG+ tier will be possible regadless of picked option for dealing with her. This loose end will be tied up in next versions to be more fitting with existance of possibility to play after beating final plot dungeon. * Unlocked End of Reign achiev . it was already in code but without proper lethice fight wss unaccesable so as expected it’s rewarded for clearing D3. * Each of 3 new bosses stats was...adjusted to rest of D3 enemies. I hope they now at least challanging a lil bit compared to vanilla CoC... * As I just made sure to make new fights works ending scenes can lead to...akward outcomes like...picking come back to Ignam option and then ending up again in D3 throne room. That all oddities will be ironed up in next few versions. Version 0.6b_2 Additional Info: (More HP for monsters and Ezekiel Fruit issue fix): * .Changed slightly code for monsters max hp (those with below 20 or 40 stamina should have slight less hp while those with really high stamina scores should gain even more hp than before). * .Incubus Drider, Minotaur King and Lethice hp has been buffed (Lethice 10k+ hp enough to sate all bloodthirsty pc’s? xD). * .Removing .morph part form salamanders.morphs. I got convinced that they enough fantasy race different from RL salamanders. * .A quick fix for those who lost ezekiel fruit and can’t remove ezekiel curse anymore. A one time offer in camp menu to fix save without restarting anew. Also curse effect now will drain only 10% of mac hp if PC have below 1k hp. Other wise it will always drain 100 hp per combat turn. Version 0.6c Additional Info: (Nocello Liqueur, Black Ink, Grey Ink, White Ink, Unicornum, Alicornum, Blade Grass (new TF items) and Moga Hen) * Added Phoenix racial score and Nocello Liqueur (phoenix TF). Aside typical effects of gaining body parts for phoenix it would also slowly turn PC into herm and with hops/butt size similar to this of harpies. * When phoenix score is 6 or higher PC is considered phoenix and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +15 spe, +10 tou, +5 lib, +25 max lust * Item drops from Phoenix Platoon in Hel Dung, phoenixes and Evangeline can craft it when PC will give one harpy and salamander TF item. * New possible body part to gain: Phoenix wings (similar to all others large wings makes PC treated by game as s/he can fly). * Phoenixes can use two special attacks: one connected to salamander tail (and been the same as salamanders use) while second is phoenix fire breath (in many things it’s akin to weaker version of dragon fire breath that isn’t limited to once a day without using ember eggs to reset cd). * Rate at which Evangeline would show up after been refused initialy should be lower (bye bye too clingy Eve ^^). * Added Scylla racial score and Black Ink (scylla TF . that will slowly turn PC into full female before last stages of becoming scylla can proceed). * New possible body part to gain: Scylla lower body (8 octopus tentacles) and 3 specials accesable when PC have this body part (Grapple, Squeeze, Tease . each slight changed to match this body type). * When scylla score is 5 or higher PC is considered scylla and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +15 str, +10 int, +50 max hp * New TF related perk: Ink Spray (allowing to use ink atttack for blinding and slight arouse enemies while at same time slight lowering PC lust) * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Scylla Ink Glands (req. scylla score >= 5 and Ink Spray perk; effect: +1 to scylla score, shorted to half cooldown for ink spray attack and +10 (scaling with each NG tier) to max str) * New masturbation scene for female PC that is Scylla. * Ezekiel fruit would refill 50 hunger now and ezekiel blessing perk will additionaly give 50 more max hunger. * Added Unicorn racial Score and Unicornum (unicorn TF). In short Soul Evolved form of equine.morph that have white fur and single horn on forehead. * Added Alicorn racial Score and Alicornum (alicorn TF). Soul Evolved form of Unicorn that gained wings. * When unicorn score is 5 or higher PC is considered unicorn and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +5 spe, +10 int, +50 max hp, +20 max fatigue, +50 max soulforce * When alicorn score is 6 or higher PC is considered alicorn and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): +5 spe, +20 int, +30 max hp, +50 max fatigue, +150 max soulforce * New (or I should say earlier unused but already existing in code) possible body parts to gain: Unicorn horn (that grow similar to minotaur horns) and tied to it gore special attack when horn is long enough. * New possible body part to gain: Alicorn wings * Having unicorn or alicorn score high enough would add bonus to healing spell effect (+50% to effect for each point of racial score over 5 and 6 respectively . also those two racial scores bonuses can add to each other giving at max uni and ali scores +550% of effect power) and Violet Pupil Transformation (instead of giving +50% effect it adds 25 hp healed per turn). Tooltip for VPT would be always updating acording to changes in both racial scores. * Unicornum and Alicornum can be only crafted with Evangeline help for now. * Horse.morphs and Rhino.morphs got bonus to max HP (respectively 70 and 100 HP per NG tier). * Kitsune got now new penatly to stats: .10 tou at 9 tails (same value of penatly with each tail like str) and to make up for this going along lines of them been quite attuned to soulforce they recived +500 max soulforce and +200 max fatigue (both scalling with each NG+ tier) * Having alicorn, kitsune or unicorn racial score high enough to have racial bonuses would also increase soulforce regeneration rate during cultivating. Respectively it’s 50%, 500% and 100% of base regeneration rate (for one hour it’s 10, 2 hours . 30 and 4 hours . 70). * Having alicorn, kitsune or unicorn racial score high enough to have racial bonuses would boost fatigue recovery speed just like speedy recovery perk is doing (respectively by 50%, 500% and 100%) * Added Mantis racial score and Blade Grass (mantis TF). * New possible body parts to gain: Small/Large mantis wings, mantis abdomen, manti anteenae, mantis legs and mantis arms (arms adding +15 scalable with NG tiers to unarmed atk). * Oviposition also possible for mantis that gained ovipositor like bee or spider. * When mantis score is 5 or higher PC is considered mantis.morph and getting following bonuses to stats (scaling with NG tier ofc): .25 str, +50 spe, +10 int * When PC have mantis arms and not using any weapon can use p.special called Omni Slash. It’s AoE atttack consisted of 6 seperate attacks (each have it own chance to crit), which dmg is calc based on PC speed using only 60% of it and each hitting dealing 10% more dmg when used at group of the enemies. Simialr to scylla squeeze when used on single enemy it cost is slightly lowered. * Having mantis arms, legs or abdomen adding +2 to armor (scalable). Similar Bee abdomen will also add +2 to armor. * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Tracheal System (req. bee score or scorpion score or spider score >= 4 or mantis score >= 5; effect: +1 to bee/mantis/scorpion/spider scores as long PC had before any point in each of it so to get them all PC need to have for a moment at least one body part of each of this races ^^) * New tier 0 lvl.up perk: Mantis.like Agility (req. mantis score >= 5 and Tracheal System perk; effect: Omni Slash dmg is based on 100% speed and when attacking group enemies amount of attack rise to 10 plus dmg to group of enemies riseto 150% at each single attack, +5 to max spe if PC have thick skin perk, +10 if scales, +15 if chitin or scales + thick skin perk, +20 if chitin + thick skin perk) * Changes to some racial bonuses so all current races with bonuses will have them in total at least 10 points on positive score: dog.morphs(+15 spe, .5 int), fox.morph(.10 str, +10 spe, +10 int), cat.morph(+10 spe (perk still doubles this), demon.morph(+10 spe, +10 int, +50 lib) * harpy(.5 tou, +15 spe), scylla(+20 str, +10 int), gorgon(+10 tou, +20 spe), centaur(+10 tou, +30 spe), goo(+25 tou, .5 spe), kitsune(.10 str, .10 tou, +20 spe, +50 int), dragon(+10 str, +20 tou, +10 spe, +20 int), manticore(+10 str, +10 tou, +30 spe, +10 int) * Having naga, scylla, taur or drider lower body without respective racial score high enough will be giving slight more bonuses than before: +20 spe for taur/drider, +10 spe for naga, +10 str for scylla * Renamed Perk 'Cultivation' to 'Job: Soul Cultivator' and 'Job: Monk' to 'Job: Brawler'. In latter case changes this perk besiden name are: bonus to atk value dropped from 10 to 5, req. to pick it changed from 60+ str and Iron Fists to just 50+ str. * Iron Fists line of lvl.up multi rank perks changed slightly: now each giving +10 not +3 to atk, req. 10 more str to buy and Iron Fists I req. now aside 60 str having perk Job: Brawler. * Few TF items prices rised or lowered. * A new npc in He’Xin’Dao added . Moga Hen. He sells for triple of normal price all basic TF items accesable ingame that makes PC change race (so few TF items than not makes PC change race aren’t included) so those for a few 'advanced' one races will still req. PC to find other source of them. * Added CHIMERICAL DISPOSITION score to racial page. It count how much internaly PC mutating toward...well been chimera internaly ^^ In future becoming more chimeric will be giving bonuses and penatlies as they saying: with great power come great burden. * In racial scores page all blue colored racial scores have added info how much PC stats are boosted (some of races still missing info). * Small change to meantion Joy not JoJo at Milk bath scene after JoJo became Joy. * Fixed bug that caused 6 spells deal crap dmg when PC int hit exactly 40, 60, 80, 100, 150 or 200 int and double reference of scorpion tail in appearance screen. * Fixed bug that caused all PC with perk Cultivation having in many cases meditation scene instead normal masturbation one after picking Masturbate at camp menu.